


What Other Reason

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: This fic is set before Angel left Buffy... it is an argument... there is no beginning... there is no end... there is no sequel





	What Other Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics by Johnny Hates Jazz  
> Lyrics in italics

“I don’t know how to get through to you! Damn it Angel I LOVE YOU!”

“No you don’t. It’s pity or fear that keeps you here. You can’t possibly love me after what I’ve done. I’m a monster and I deserve to die.”

“It wasn’t you Angel it was Angelus. He took you over. He controlled you. He used your body to do his will. You’re the kindest, most gentle man I know.”

“Right! A kind and gentle man who tortured your Watcher, tormented you and your friends and killed Jenny. If that’s your definition of kind and gentle you’re as screwed up as Faith!”

A vicious backhand was followed by a savage verbal attack.

“If loving you means that I am screwed up then I’m proud of the fact. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. I’m damned if I’m going to just stand back and let you burn because you can’t tell the difference between you and the demon!”

_I’ve tried so hard_  
_To make you understand_  
_That this is not a lie_  
_Believe in me_  
_And if you take my hand_  
_And look me in the eye_  


“I’m not a righteous man Buffy. I don’t deserve your friendship, I don’t deserve your trust and I certainly don’t deserve your love. Let me go.”

“Listen to me Angel, I love you and I want to be with you. I think you are worthy. I need you, I can’t do this alone. Without you I am nothing.”

_The two of us_  
_Have got a fighting chance_  
_But you don’t want to win_  
_Now is the time_  
_You gotta break the chains_  
_But don’t you dare give in_  


“You are wrong Buffy, you were always the strong one. All I’ve ever been is weak. If I was strong I would never have gotten close to you.”

“You..don’t..love..me??”

“Oh Buffy, I love you more than life itself. You are my air, my sunlight, my everything. But I am no good for you; you’re better off without me.”

“I’m not. You know what happened when I sent you to Hell. I need you Angel. I love you.”

_How much stronger must I stay_  
_Until you find out you believe in love_  


_What other reason can I give to you_  
_When I want you and I need you_  
_What other reason can I give to you_  
_When I want you, cos I love you_  



End file.
